


Hollow Point

by VANCONVER



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANCONVER/pseuds/VANCONVER
Summary: Mr. Graves teaches Tina a sharp lesson in concentration.This is just some self-indulgent knifeplay nonsense for @tamlane and myself, love you sportive!





	

Her new director, usually quite the reserved man, had been showing his more controlling side all throughout the lectures and security orientation sessions he'd been putting Tina through, from the crack of dawn to the middle of the night. Hours spent hammering dry procedure and protocol into her, smacking his hand hard on her desk for every break in eye contact, every hint of a yawn while she thinks his back is turned. 

“You need to listen to me Miss Goldstein, do you understand?” He’d warn, leaned in too close, staring her down. “I need you to concentrate, focus. Focus on me, no matter what else” he'd say, and he'd repeat to her during his lessons for reasons Tina couldn't fully understand. 

For her last lesson of the week, she'd been told to meet him out the front of his office at 4:30 am. Yawning and bleary-eyed, she knocks on his office door, finds it open and steps inside. The light inside is dim, and she calls out for him, only silence responding. 

Suddenly a hand, warm and gloved in black leather, reaches to grasp around her mouth, another pulling Tina tight against a warm, solid chest. “Focus Tina, don't let your emotions get the better of you” he whispers in her ear as Tina screams out at the shock of it, her shouting muffled behind his heavy hand clasped tight. 

He lifts and drags her towards his desk, already cleared with the chairs pulled away, and reaches down to lift her kicking legs to hoist her onto its surface. Holding her down solidly, he quickly waves one hand at her wrists and ankles and then the desk, soft leather straps coming around to wrap fragile bones and pale skin tight against the dark wood of the table legs. 

“You've been having issues with your concentration all week, if you're to be a successful Auror, Miss Goldstein, you need to able to focus and not let your emotions get in the way of certain situations.” he mutters. 

His hand slips into his waistcoat and pulls out an ornate, bone handled folding knife, flicking the blade open from its handle and bringing it to rest on Tina's heaving chest. 

“Deep breaths Tina, I want you still and quiet. I want you to focus on me and nothing else, do you understand?” Tina is breathing hard, her lashes wet with tears she can't help but let fall, but otherwise she nods meekly and lies as still as her shaking body allows. 

Mr. Graves starts with the sleeves of her jacket, holding the fabric taut as he runs the blade through itchy wool and delicate satin, having to work hard to cut through the inner seams and work his way down along her ribs. The polished steel blade glints even in the dim light of his office, catching Tina's eye as she watches on nervously.

He slowly moves to the other side of the desk and repeats the same motion, his hand then moving up to clasp around Tina's throat to still her as she shakes to keep in her cries. 

“You'd better keep still Miss Goldstein, you don't want my hand to slip here do you?” He asks as he presses the blade to her collarbone, cutting through the lapel and down the shoulder of the jacket so that the piece is now in two. He slips it out from under her and efficiently starts on her cotton shirt, giving it the same treatment. This time the blade has much less trouble, gliding through her worn out dress shirt, the soft white cotton falling apart in ribbons as he works quietly and effectively to strip Tina bare. 

She still remains silent, but as Tina is stripped down to her brassiere, she can't help but let out a whimper. Not fully understanding why her director would be putting her through such treatment, she meekly calls out “Sir please, why are you doing this? Please stop I don't understand-” and is silenced suddenly by the blade being pressed down quick and sharp to the base of her throat. 

Mr. Graves brings one hand, clad in soft dark leather, up to his lips to shush her. “This is a lesson in concentration and obedience Miss Goldstein.” he says as he runs the blade down her chest and slides it gently under the straps of her bra.

His other hand comes down to cup her breast firmly, squeezing slightly as he pulls the knife upwards and neatly cuts the strap in two. Tina lets out a squeak, and just as soon as the first, he reaches to her other breast and cuts the elastic away, pulling the ruined garment from her heaving chest to expose perky breasts and pebbled nipples. 

Mr. Graves brings the knife back down to drag along Tina’s breasts, running the edge of the blade along the mound of one with enough pressure to make Tina squeeze her eyes tight with fear as she feels her skin prickle with dull pain. 

A hand comes down to run along her cheek, grasping her jaw to turn her gaze towards him. “Tina, be still. We need to train that body of yours to take what it's given don't we?” He says, and Tina whines, pulling her wrists tight against her restraints. “As an Auror, you will find yourself in situations where mind over matter will be the difference between life and death, and situations like these could happen at any time given the information you'll possess. You need to let it happen.” 

Despite his words, she pulls at the leather straps around her ankles and wrists desperately, and her director's hand closes tightly around her throat to still her. “Resisting…” he mutters as he flicks the knife in his hand, a neat cut opening along the curve of Tina’s breast, “will be met with punishment. You need to be taught to follow an aggressor's demands. You will come through the situation eventually if you obey them, do you understand me?” 

Breathing deep and fighting the urge to struggle, Tina lies as still as she can while her eyes follow the red rivulets of blood trailing down her skin in neat lines. His grip on her throat loosening, Mr. Graves slides his hand down her chest to run his thumb against the cut, staining his glove as he shifts to rub the slick hot blood around her nipple, pressing and pinching as both he and Tina watch on in tense silence, her shaky breath the only sound echoing out in the room. 

“That's good, good girl Tina. Just lie still for me and you won’t get hurt any further.” He says, rubbing firm along her breasts and then down her stomach, bringing the blade back up as he clasps at the waistband of her trousers. 

Against resistance, he slices through the dark coloured wool and runs the blade down quickly to the cuff, and moves to make the same cut on her other pant leg. His hand comes under to lift Tina by her thighs suddenly, making her squeak once more as he rips away her ruined trousers out from under her.

Left with only her sheer, white cotton panties, Tina trembles against the cool surface of the desk, trying her hardest to ignore the growing sting of the cut along her breast and the wandering hands of her director. Mr. Graves wastes no time, and slips his fingers under the delicate fabric, pulling the waistband up and placing the blade under it to effortlessly cut through her underwear, the last slice to be made. 

He pulls the soft fabric of her cut up panties down around her thigh, and she whines high in her throat, her hands balled tight into fists as she fights the urge to struggle and cry out. Tina tries to keeps her eyes open, staring at the ornate light fixture above her like her life depends on it, her mind needing something to focus on that isn’t the huge, warm hand sliding slowly up her inner thigh. 

As a thick leather clad finger suddenly runs along the slit of her pussy, she can’t help herself and pulls sharply away from the contact. “Sorry, I’m sorry sir I’ll be still!” she sobs out, but the knife gripped tight in Graves’ hands comes up nevertheless, pressing sharply into her ribs so that another sudden movement will break skin. “Focus, Miss Goldstein” he warns, as the blade remains dug into her side. 

He wriggles his index finger in deeper, probing and rubbing up against the lips of her pussy down to press hard at her entrance, watching her closely for any signs of movement. Her hips squirm again, only this time towards his probing finger instead of away from it, the supple leather of Mr. Graves’ glove gathering slickness as Tina slowly starts to writhe into the intrusion. 

“Look at you, you're catching on fast Miss Goldstein.” He teases, as Tina feels the knife pointed into her ribs rise up to her chest, cold steel coming to drag lightly against her collarbone and down the side of her shoulder. 

With a gentle clink of metal Graves places the knife on the desk next to her, and brings his now free hand up to drag along her chest and find the wound he made earlier. Dried blood flakes away as he rubs his gloved hand over her raw skin, groping her breasts in rhythm with his finger and finally adding a second to breach her entrance. 

Against her will Tina lets out an obscene moan, her hips bearing down again as her director pushes his fingers deep into her hole and keeps them there. He wriggles and scissors his fingers just to tear another high moan from her lips, smirking as he pinches at a blood stained nipple.

“Mm, at this rate I'll need to keep you tied down here for your own protection Miss Goldstein, with those wriggling little hips and those slutty moans you seem all too comfortable making.” Graves mutters. Tina blushes deep red, unable to stop squirming against the hot clasp of her director's hands on her breasts and his thick fingers rubbing against her insides through supple leather gloves. 

With another whine leaving Tina’s lips, Mr. Graves lets out a sound of disapproval above her, and brings his hand from her breasts up to her jaw, running his fingers against her lips while fingering her hole deep and hard, waiting for another moan so he can thrust two fingers into Tina’s mouth. 

She gags at the sudden intrusion, but to her humiliation her lips tighten against his digits, and her tongue runs along warm leather to wet the worn material. Graves lets out the most restrained of moans at the sight of her, squirming wildly with her mouth and pussy stuffed full of his fingers, the threat of his knife gone but his words not forgotten. 

“Oh Tina, you're drooling and dripping wet, and all it took was a little spilt blood. You get caught like this and they'll never let you go. Hell…” he groans a little louder as she sucks hard on his fingers, drool running down her chin as she closes her eyes against the deep thrust of his fingers to the back of her throat. “I think I will keep you down here all to myself, your training be damned.” 

Whether it's his threatening rhetoric, or her body playing into the skillful hands working her over, Tina can feel the pressure of her orgasm building as she wallows in her shame and suckles at the leather clad fingers jammed in her mouth and wriggles against the thick fingers massaging deep in and out of her pussy. 

Graves pulls his fingers free from Tina’s lips slowly, staring intently at the glossy bead of spit trailing from the tips of his fingers to her open, panting mouth. “Miss Goldstein, what happens if you don't obey, can't concentrate on getting through tasking situations?” He asks breathily.

“I get punished sir.” Tina pants out, grinding her hips down into Graves fingers where they've stopped moving, are just pushed into the last knuckle thick and unrelenting. “That's good Tina, and what do you get if you focus, stop your mind and body from panicking and concentrate?”

Tina moans, her orgasm hanging by a knife's edge, her mind fogged over and her body working for her. Suddenly the sharp prick of hard steel returns to press against her throat, and she feels the dull sting of it travel across her entire body, the knife digging in making her heart beat double time. 

“Answer me Miss Goldstein!” He growls, “or are too busy fucking yourself on my fingers to even speak? You can't be that preoccupied though, moaning like a bitch in heat with your cunt soaking my gloves”. 

He digs the knife in sharp and hot, and Tina feels blood trickle from the razor sharp point down her neck hot and slick on her skin. It's just enough to throw her over the edge, and her hips shove down frantically against her director's fingers as she comes hard, the sharp sting of pain in her throat driving her wild, fear and humiliation over hidden by primal response. 

She lets her body have what it wants, safe in the distant thought that Mr. Graves wants this too, doesn't want her panicking and fearful but obedient to his every whim. The blade pressed to her throat eases up, and makes its way down to the tight leather still binding her to the desk. 

Three sharp tugs and the knife cuts through, her wrist free of its restraints and instead replaced by damp, warm leather as Mr. Graves holds her bruised wrist in his hand. Sliding his fingers fee of her sore and used pussy, he leans down to breathe in her ear

“I think you've learnt your lesson Miss Goldstein.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know I tried my hardest but couldn't work out the logistics of Tina sucking the slickness off the gloved fingers that were just in her pussy, just in case you too were hoping things would go that way!


End file.
